beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Orion B:D
Phantom Orion B:D is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that will appear in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released on September 17, 2011 in Japan and is owned by Chris. Face Bolt: Orion The Face Bolt depicts "Orion", one of the 88 constellation in space. In Greek mythology, Orion or "The Hunter" was a giant huntsman who died at the hands of the giant scorpion, Scorpio, and was placed as a constellation in space along with Scorpio by the God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus. The design features the face of Orion, which bears an uncanny resmblance to a Native American, whilst on a yellow Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Orion *'Weight:' 3.0 grams Orion appears to be a crimson red in colour, the designs of the notches on the end are similar to Earth Eagle and Grand Cetus' Energy Ring, but also appears to feature eye stickers that can be used with the Phantom Fusion Wheel to create a face. Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Weight:' 42.4 grams Phantom somewhat appeares to resemble a two sided version of Gravity, but with a smooth rounded outer side and has blue sphere designs. These blue sphere designs are influenced by the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. It also appears to showcase a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can be flipped upside down to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core are visible. The PC Frame is actually a PC Core, so the centre of the bey is completely plastic, this gives it the least weight from the centre, the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, and with the PC Core and Metal Frame allows it to focus all of the weight on the outerside of the Wheel, this gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. 4D Performance Tip: Bearing Drive (B:D) *'Weight:' 3.4 grams Bearing Drive (B:D) is similar to Wolborg's Bearing Core from the Plastic Generation, except wider and a translucent yellow in colour. This Tip features ball bearings inside which stabalize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina Types. It appears to resemble a 145/170 height Track. B:D allows Phantom Orion to spin for at least seven minutes and is quite small. The ball bearings inside the centre of this 4D Performance Tip allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, this also helps with its spin time. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its lower spin, the base makes contact with the stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. Other versions *'WBBA Phantom Orion' - WBBA Special Parts Set with Big Bang Pegasis F:D *'Phantom Orion Skeleton Ver.' - CoroCoro Lottery (Black Fusion Wheel with red highlights, a translucent white Energy Ring and Face Bolt, and with a clear B:D) Gallery Phantom.png|Phantom Orion phantomorion2.jpg|Bottom phantomorion3.jpg|Parts 0001.jpg|Phantom Orion in Stamina Mode 0002.jpg|Phantom Orion in Attack Mode bb118.jpg|Promo $(KGrHqF,!iUE4vk5!ClIBORLtoCIlw~~0_35.jpg PhantomOrion2.PNG|Side and Top PhantomOrion3.PNG PhantomOrion4.PNG|Phantom Orion spinning o0366036411409139061.png|B:D PhantomOrion5.PNG PhantomOrionManga1.PNG|Phantom Orion (top left hand-corner) battling Ray Gil 0004.jpg 0003.jpg|B:D 0007.jpg|Concept art 0008.jpg 00010.jpg 00011.jpg 00014.jpg 00015.jpg 00016.jpg 00018.jpg 00021.jpg 00019.jpg 00020.jpg orion.jpg Tv1316303583582.jpg Tv1316303613612.jpg Tv1316303618429.jpg Trivia *Even though there was a video showing this bey spin for 7minutes ,it really can only spin up to 4 minutes. *Phnantom Orion would've been the ultimate stamina type but sense it can only spin up two 4 minutes it is just a simple stamina bey with an extra boost. *The early protoypes of Phantom Orion features a different Face Bolt motif which appeared to resemble a Roman Gladiator-like design similar to Gravity Destroyer. Video thumb|left|350px|Preview by Takara Tomy Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Stamina Type Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Stamina Type